


Carry Moonlight Home

by Madilayn



Series: The Swinging Star [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Jeff Tracy ended his relationship with Lady Penelope.  They both coped in different ways - but neither was truly happy.  Will the evening at the Swinging Star nightclub give them their second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Swiniging Star collection.

She sat back and sipped her champagne, listening but not completely there as Alan chattered away. Poor boy – he was trying so hard to impress her. The silly fake moustache did suit him, but it did look so fake! 

But not as fake as the others around her. Really – what were Scott and Virgil thinking! Poor Tin-Tin. What must she think of Alan’s behaviour? He had not only flirted with her, but with any female who came within his orbit. 

The hurt in the poor girl’s eyes was obvious as she revealed herself, and it was all Penelope could do to remain smiling and not reprimand Alan for his behaviour. “Care to dance, Lady Penelope?” Scott was at her shoulder and she smiled and allowed herself to be lead away.

“Don’t worry about Alan,” he said. “When we get home, I’ll knock some sense into him.”

“I hope so, Scott. He did do a magnificent job today, but his behaviour to poor Tin-Tin really is beyond enough.”

“I know. But she’s loyal and she loves him. He has no idea how lucky he is.” Scott’s tone was self-mocking and she squeezed his hand as they danced. 

“And would you give up your current life to have the same?” she asked gently, raising one questioning eyebrow. 

“I really don’t know. Perhaps. For the right woman. Then again,” he grinned suddenly, “I’m having too much fun.” He winked and twitched his lip, causing his facial hair to waggle.

“Scott, that really is disturbing. Honestly, where on earth did you get those ridiculous beards from?”

“Theatrical supplies shop. It was Gordon’s idea.”

“It usually is,” she said dryly. “Facial hair really doesn’t suit any of you.”

“And here I thought you rather fancied a bit of face fungus.”

“Funny boy. Do please encourage the others to rid themselves of these particular adornments. I’m quite embarrassed to be seen with you.”

“Well, you don’t have to be seen Pretty Girl.” His voice was suggestive, asking a question.

“No, Scott. Not again.”

He shrugged. “No worries. Just thought I’d ask before looking further afield. Nice selection here tonight.” He winked again. “And yes, we’ll be discrete. You know that’s a given.”

“Then take me back, get rid of that silly disguise and go and have your fun.”

She felt like she was passed from one Tracy brother to another, until finally Brains delivered her back to the table where she dropped gracefully into a seat beside Jeff Tracy and fanned herself with a napkin. “Remind me to insist on at least a five minute break between dances with your sons,” she said.

Jeff laughed and passed her a glass of champagne. “Well, you could always say no.”

“And miss out on dancing with such excellent dancers?”

“Then don’t complain, Penny. Besides, you still have to dance with me yet. And that’s a pleasure I won’t be denied.”

“I wouldn’t dream of denying you, Jeff,” she replied. “But do let me catch my breath first.”

“Finish your drink at least, Penny. I can wait.” He leaned back in his chair, and swirled the scotch round in his glass. “You’re looking lovely tonight, by the way. I should have mentioned it sooner.”

“We’ve hardly had a chance to talk tonight, Jeff, so I forgive you.”

“By the way, Penny. You’ve been a very naughty girl. Scott’s told me of the trouble you went to to get that information. You should have told me and I would have tried to get it by other means.”

She shrugged. “It wasn’t trouble, just complex. I didn’t know beforehand that the usual method wouldn’t work.”

She was looking away from him, not able to meet his eyes as she spoke, so she had no idea how his own face darkened at her words. 

Jeff was frowning. He had a fair idea what her “usual methods” were and hated to think in detail about just what those methods were. Then again, he’d been surprised at his own feelings as he watched her dancing with his sons. He reached out his hand and placed it on hers, causing her to look at him. “Penny, I’m not stupid. I know what your usual methods are. I won’t lie and say that I approve. Or that I like it.”

Penelope was taken aback. It must be the lighting, because that couldn’t be a look of hurt in his eyes. She turned her hand and grasped his. “Jeff, I promise you. I never do anything that I don’t feel comfortable with. And really, there’s no harm in flirting and charming information out of people.” Half a lie – better than a full one. But it seemed to reassure him.

“I thought… I’m sorry Penny. I had heard rumours. Please forgive me.”

Unthinking, she entwined her fingers with his. “There’s nothing to forgive. Rumours fly in my world, and there is rarely truth in them. I’m sorry if it distressed you. I wouldn’t do that for the world.”

“No. It seems to be me who keeps distressing you. Where did we go wrong Penny?”

She didn’t even pretend to misunderstand him. “Lots of ways I think. Timing. Miscommunication. Misunderstandings. And we both wanted different things; we talk a lot, but never about what really matters to us.”

“You mean me. I don’t talk. I find it hard to talk about the things that mean the most to me personally.”

“You haven’t got the corner on that, Jeff. I’m English, remember. We take repressing ones personal feelings to a whole new level.” She squeezed his hand. “I think we’re doing admirably now though.”

“I suppose it’s a start,” he agreed. “I’m sorry though. More sorry than you could ever know.” Suddenly he sneezed. “Excuse me.” Another sneeze, and a violent twitching of his face. “This damn beard. Itches like blazes.” He raised his hand to his face and scratched, but then stopped. “What the…”

“Jeff? What’s wrong?”

“My fingers are stuck!”

“Stuck… Jeff – what did you use to put that thing on with?”

“The adhesive we got with the beards. They said it was fast drying and then easy to peel off. But I don’t believe that last bit at all.”

“Don’t tug, Jeff. Here. Let me see.” She leaned over and freed her own hand from his. “Hold still and let me do the work.” Her hands were gentle as she worked. “How much adhesive did you use? Wait…. Let me try something…”

She reached for the tea pot and poured out some into a cup, then dipped a napkin into it, and started to dab it where his fingers were caught. “It’s not the best, but tea is more water than coffee, and hot water will help soften the adhesive.” She worked for a couple of minutes and then picked up a teaspoon. “Hold still.” She slid the teaspoon over his face and tugged. “There! You’re free!”

“Thanks Penny.” He looked at his fingers and started to pick off the glue. “What the hell caused that?”

“Well, it’s meant to be used sparingly, Jeff. Not spread on like marmalade.”

“They said it would pull off easily. In fact, that it could fall off, which is why I used extra.”

Penelope started to laugh. “Oh dear… Jeff, I really cannot let you and the boys out without a keeper! Why didn’t you wait and let Parker or I help?”

“We were doing so well. How the hell am I going to get this off? What you just did hurt.”

“It shouldn’t have. Unless…. Jeff, did you shave before you put that thing on?”

“No.”

“Oh dear. And you’re the only one wearing a full beard, so I would say the others did. You see, you need to shave before you glue it on – otherwise the glue will stick to the hairs on your face, and so you aren’t just pulling it off bare skin, but pulling the hairs out.”

“So how do I get it off then? Won’t it come off if I just shave? And how do you know all of this”

“No – the glue will just gum up the razor blade. As for knowing – what am I Jeff? Disguise is part of what I do.” She reached out and patted his hand. “It’s all right, Jeff, dear. You made a rookie mistake that’s all. I have something in my kit that can get it all off. It will take some time, but between Parker and I, we will get that thing off you.”

“Thanks Penny. Another one I owe you.” He shifted in his seat. “I don’t suppose we could start the process now? This thing is driving me mad.”

“Of course. I’m sure the others can find their way back to the hotel.”

“I wouldn’t even know where they all are,” Jeff said looking around. 

“They are all adults. You don’t need to be their keeper.” She stood. “When we get over there, we can call Parker and have him help. There are preparations you will have to do first though.”

He wrapped her evening cloak around her and took her arm. “Thankfully we only have to go over the road,” he said. “I need to thank you for organising the rooms.”

“Oh that wasn’t me. That was Scott and Virgil. They have stayed there before and recommended it. I must admit, my suite is very comfortable.” She slipped her hand under his offered arm. “It’s such a lovely night for a stroll.”

“Even one just across the road?”

“In these shoes? Jeff, if I tried to walk any further in them on the streets, I may just break my ankle. They look fabulous, and are great indoors, but are definitely not outdoor walking shoes. Don’t pull at it. It will only make things worse.”

He was laughing. “Penny, you are priceless. You always have me laughing.” He adjusted his grip, putting his arm around her waist, and then supporting her arm as they stepped down off the pavement onto the road, crossed it and then back up onto the pavement. “Penny, why did you wear those shoes if they are so hard to walk in?”

“You’re a man, Jeff. You wouldn’t understand how important shoes are. Here we are.”

“We’re going to your suite?” 

“Well that is where I have my kit. And Parker knows where it is. Would you prefer to use yours?”

Jeff shuddered. “No. Let’s not go there. My sons seem to think that my suite is where they can just crash and dump their shit. Even if they do have their own rooms. God knows what we’d find if we went there.”

“Plus you don’t want them to realise you used too much glue?”

“That too. I have an image to maintain.”

“I’ll try to remember that. Oh dear… Photographers.”

“We were lucky there were none outside the club, Penny. I suppose all we can do is smile and wave.”

“Exactly, Jeff. It’s only a few steps to the lifts. And a situation where that thing on your face will serve a positive purpose.”

Jeff scowled as he heard the questions being hurled at his companion. “I’m not so sure about that,” he said. “There were some nasty insinuations being made about you. I think I would rather they knew who I was.”

“People will always make insinuations.” Her voice was tight and she didn’t look at him. All at once, getting rid of the fake beard didn’t matter. He needed to find out exactly what his Penny had been up to.

Although… he’d given up the right for her to be his Penny two years ago. Didn’t mean he was happy about the comments, or worried about her. In his heart, she was still his Penny.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here we are.” She submitted to the retina scan that would let her into her suite and turned to him. “A little bit of Tracy Industries security tech I believe,” she said with a smile. “Completely uncrackable, they say.”

“Has Parker managed it?” He was genuinely interested. After all, if Parker couldn’t get in, then nobody could.

“So far, no. He’s most put out.”

“Hmmmm….. Close the door, Penny. I want to try something.”

Good humouredly, she closed the door, hearing the lock catch. “What have you hidden in there, Jeff?”

“It’s Brains’ design. He said that he had put in a special back door – pretty much to allow International Rescue to always bypass. I want to see if it managed to get through.”

“Jeff – surely you’ve checked on your own door?”

“Wouldn’t work. My door is keyed to me and the boys anyway. I need to check on a door that isn’t.”

“You have me intrigued.” She leaned against the wall and slipped out of her shoes, reducing her height so that she barely reached his shoulder. “And you wonder why I wear such high heels around you,” she muttered.

He cupped her cheek. “But still perfection at any size, my dear,” he said fondly. “Now – let’s see if this works.” He stepped in front of the retinal scanner and pressed the contact pad to start the scan. 

“Scan accepted” came a mechanical voice. “Access code IRC Override.” The door clicked and opened.

“Well I’ll be…..” Jeff sounded amused. “I half thought it would have been wiped.”

“Should I be worried?” she asked, bending to scoop up her shoes and enter the suite.

“Only if you need to be rescued. That’s why Brains slipped that code in there in the operating system. In all our tech, we make sure that International Rescue can get access if we need to.”

“But won’t it show up on the hotels scanners?”

“No. The only place it will show up is in the logs that come back to the main Tracy Industries security scans. And those scans only go to Thunderbird Five.”

“And so those who try to hack into Tracy Industries for that information get nowhere because the scans aren’t going there in the first place.”

“Exactly. By the way… Brains is going to install this sort of system into your home, Penny. I’m not happy that you’ve been broken into several times now.”

“I’m not particularly happy about it myself. My insurers keep telling me I have to place all of my jewellery and my families most precious items in a vault. They don’t understand that those items aren’t just works of art, or important historical artifacts. They are personal possessions to me.”

He bent down and brushed his lips across hers, lingering slightly. “I know, Penny. But your safety is much more important to me.” He was surprised, and a little insulted, when she scrubbed her face. “Penny?”

“Please Jeff. For my sake – get rid of that thing! Especially if you’re going to do that.”

He couldn’t help himself. He swept her into his arms and kissed her. Thoroughly. In the manner he would have before his idiot move two years ago. Feeling her arms go around him, her responding, kissing back, and her body pressing against him was marvellous, and causing not-unexpected reactions. 

And it was awful at the same time. There was a horrible taste in his mouth.

Penelope melted into him. She had dreamed of him doing this to her again, and she would have done anything to turn back time so that she could have prevented what had happened between them two years ago. His scent was in her nostrils, and his taste in her mouth. Good cigar, fine scotch and… something else….It was disgusting.

She tried to pull away, managing with some difficulty. Not because of him, but because of… “That’s it, Jeff. That… that.. THING has to come off now!” She started coughing, trying to get rid of the taste, noticing he was doing the same thing. Then stopped.

“This is beyond enough! My hair is stuck!”

“I’d be sympathetic except I adore your enthusiasm,” he said, still holding her close. 

“That’s not funny, Jeff!” Although, it did feel wonderful to be held against him again. She really wasn’t in a hurry to move. She reached up and carefully pulled free the blonde strands that had become affixed to his fake beard. “Let’s not even mention that the glue seems to be oozing. And that’s not good.”

“Is that what I could taste?”

“Did you think it was me!”

“Darling Penny, I had no idea what it was!”

She pushed away from him. “Let me go, Jeff. I really want to get that thing off you. That glue is not meant to be eaten. Now – get in the shower. You need to really wet that thing and the only way to do it is in the shower. I need to contact Parker.”

“Are you sure you really want to contact Parker?”

“Jeff! Shower!”

She moved to the phone, shaking her head. Really, Jeff had atrocious timing! She was frowning as the phone rang and it was finally answered. Somewhat incoherently. “Parker? You sound… odd.” She listened, blushing somewhat. “I’m sorry Parker. A minor inconvenience. I can take care of it myself. No! No that will be fine. I shall speak to you in the morning.”

How could I have forgotten, she thought, that I gave Parker the night off. I’m lucky he was there to answer. She went into the bedroom and located her “kit” and removed from it the small jar of adhesive dissolvent in kept in there. At the same time, she did a quick check. Good. Nobody had been in the room. 

“Basins… or ice buckets. Surely there must be some here…. How annoying! I suppose I shall have to contact housekeeping.” Another phone call… and a very confused housekeeping service. She went into the bathroom to collect some face washers, and towels. “Jeff… that shower has to be hot!”

“Penny! What the….”

“Stop being coy, Jeff. You’ve got nothing I don’t know about. That shower has to be hot, because the heat and steam will help to loosen and melt the glue.” She reached into the shower and turned on the hot water. “Now stay there until I say.”

She looked around the bathroom, and one finger touched her lower lip. “Yes. That should do it,” she said softly and carried the items into the main room. Ten minutes later she was back in the bathroom holding two silver ice buckets. “Jeff? Put some water in these will you. Hot water. And then come into the main room.”

“Normally ice goes in these, Penny.”

“I know. But apparently basins aren’t something this hotel has, so ice buckets it has to be. They certainly were curious though – but far too well trained to ask questions.”

“Did you at least order champagne? Here take this one.”

“Why would I do that? I bought some with me. And some of that single malt you enjoy.” She took the half full bucket out of the bathroom with her. “Now get a move on – and don’t dry off. We don’t have all night.”

He came out, holding the other bucket and wearing one of the fluffy hotel bathrobes. “I’m dripping everywhere,” he complained. 

“Don’t exaggerate. And I need that thing wet so it’s good you didn’t dry your face. Now, sit over here and I’ll get to work. I’d forgotten I had given Parker the night off, so it’s going to take me a little longer.”

“Is it harder to do alone?”

“No – just longer. If I had Parker, we could both work from different sides into the middle. As it is, I shall have to do one side and then the other and go into the middle. It will be somewhat tedious for you I’m afraid.”

He sat at the table and she began to work, holding a damp, hot towel to his face and applying the dissolver, her fingers massaging. “Hopefully because the glue started to ooze before, and the hot shower, this might be easier than I could hope,” she muttered, concentrating on her work. 

After fifteen minutes she stood up straight and stretched. “I’m sorry Jeff. But this just isn’t working.”

“What! You mean I’m stuck with this?”

“Oh no – not that. Just this location. I can’t bend over like that for long, and you’re too tall for me to sit on another chair.” She looked around. “Here, come and sit on the couch. That should work better. There, towards the middle, so I can get to either side of you.” 

Her hands were gentle, even though she was giggling somewhat as she worked. And he knew that the photos she had taken (for a spy, she could be remarkably dense about doing things covertly at times) would be dragged out to torture him. 

And speaking of torture….

“Penelope, do you have to do that?” His teeth were clenched and he watched as she hitched the skirt of her gown up higher as she straddled him.

“Please keep still, Jeff. This isn’t as easy as it looks. And yes. I do. It’s much easier for me to work straight on. Don’t fuss. Only a little left now.” 

He groaned. Having her on his lap was not helping his situation at all. Though…. He moved his hands until they were resting lightly on her hips, and then idly started to trace up her spine. 

Two could play at torture.

“You know, this thing did make you look quite distinguished,” she was saying. “It just looked so fake. You could have bought a real hair one. And trimmed it to fit properly.” Her head tilted to one side as she used a damp cloth to wipe away glue. “Why don’t you actually grow a beard?”

He blinked. Her mind worked in some amazing ways sometimes. “Because I look ridiculous.”

“How do you know? Have you tried?”

“Yes Penny. I have tried. Inadvertedly, but yes. I have had a beard. When I was marooned on the Island. And on a couple of times since. Each time, I couldn’t get rid of it fast enough.”

She leaned forward, resting her arms on his chest and leaning against them. “Why?”

“Several reasons. It itched like blazes and I was always scratching. It frightened the boys and Lucille couldn’t stop giggling.” He looked at the giggling woman on his lap. “Exactly like that in fact.”

“Why was it so funny?”

He sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to deflect her – he knew that tone of voice. “Because it’s red, Penny. My beard comes in red. Redder than Gordon’s hair, actually. Me and John. And in the beginning stages, it makes us both look like we have a rash. In fact, that was how I knew it was time for John to learn to shave. I thought for a week he had poison oak.” Jeff Tracy sighed. There were some things about women he would never understand. Their obsession with trying to alter men was one of them. 

Penny slid her arms around him as she collapsed against him laughing merrily.. “That is the funniest thing I have heard in a while! Poison Oak! And red… I certainly didn’t see that being a reason. Odd, since you are so dark… and the other boys, well except Alan, have dark stubble.” She moved one hand and stroked his chest. “And this… and elsewhere… dark…” her voice trailed off as her hand caressed his chest lightly and then trailed down to his waist. 

“Gordon’s hair didn’t come from nowhere, you know. My father had red hair.” His voice had deepened somewhat. “Have you got that dammed beard off?”

“Nearly.” She made to push away from him, and his hands tightened. “Jeff, I need to clean the rest of the gunk off.”

“Then do it from there. You’re the one that said it was easier.”

“I need to get the soap and water. I can’t reach it from here.” Reluctantly, he let her go, only to be pleased when she carried the bucket of warm, clean water over and sat back astride his lap. He resettled his hands, stroking softly.

Soft gentle hands washed his face and then wiped it clean with clear water. “There. All done.”

“Your turn. You have a little glue here…” He took the cloth from her and gently wiped her chin and above her lips. “And here….” A ghost of a wipe across her lips and he dropped the cloth into the water. His hands slid around her, drawing her closer, and hers rested on his shoulders. “I should check to see that it’s all gone.”

“Yes….” She was breathless, and let her hands once again drift from his shoulders to his chest, at the same time one of his slid up and cupped the back of her head, drawing her close. 

His kiss started as the lightest of brushes of lips, and then slowly, maddeningly, he deepened it until they were both held helpless in its thrall. When they finally broke apart, she had tears falling. “Penny? What’s wrong love?”

“I can’t do this Jeff. Not again. Not if you leave me again tomorrow and pretend like nothing ever happened.” She took a deep breath. “Two years, Jeff, and I still come running when you wink at me. Two years, and I’ve not kissed another man. Two years of fucking other men, but not letting anyone kiss me, because I can’t bear anybody else to do that. Do you know what that’s like? To be so much in love with somebody that if you’re kissed by somebody else, it feels like you’ve been violated?”

“So that’s what those photographers meant.” He looked into her eyes. “I’ve already told you tonight what an idiot I’ve been. 

“Penny-girl. Everything I said two years ago is still true. I am still far too old for you. I’m selfish and more than a little paranoid. I’ve got an obsession that still runs my life. And you shouldn’t be asked to leave your life for my obsession. But I also love you. And because I’m selfish, I want you all to myself. I don’t want to share you with high society. Hell, I don’t even want to share you with my own family.” He saw her wince and try to pull away from him, and he allowed her to move away. 

“Penelope, I don’t want to know what you’ve done, or even who you’ve done. I don’t have that right because I told you to go away. All I want you to know is that I do love you, and I do regret everything that happened to screw us up. I’ll probably screw up again in the future. Hell, I’m probably screwing up right now. I just want to know if you can live with me screwing up, because I know one thing for sure – I’m better with you than without you. I promise you – I do love you.”

“Jeff…. Oh my dear Jeff! Do you know why I walked out two years ago? You were foolish, but so was I. We’re both proud, stubborn idiots.” 

She smiled and her arms slid around him again. “My answer is the same as it would have been if you’d asked me this before. Yes. Yes, I can live with you screwing up, because I’m going to as well. And yes, I can live with your obsession, because I know what good it does. You’re not too old for me, my love. I love you as you are – you wouldn’t be the same man without it. I can even live without some of high society, but you have to understand that I have obligations as well. Not to society, but to the people who look to my family for support. Can you deal with that?”

“I guess I can Penny. Especially if you let me help.”

“Then shut up and make love to me, Jeff. You do realise I’ve been trying to seduce you all evening.”

He chuckled as he drew her close. “And here I was thinking your main ambition was to get rid of the false beard,” he said before he kissed her, his hands moving to the zipper on the back of her dress and gliding it down. Her hands pushed the bathrobe off his shoulders as she returned his kisses, her eyes closed as she revelled in them. 

“Don’t stop kissing me, Jeff. Please.” Her arms closed around him, pulling him as close as she could, her mouth claiming his. They were both panting as they broke apart, and he shrugged the robe off, pulling her dress over her head as she sat astride him, knowing she could feel how he needed her. He smiled as he looked at her, dressed only in the silk and lace underwear she loved. And that he loved to see her in.

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her again, tenderly, loving. “I don’t need to tell you how much I need you, my Penny, and I won’t stop kissing you as long as you need me to.” 

She went to remove her underwear, but he stopped her. “Let me. You know how much I love…” He broke off and kissed her again, a kiss full of longing mingled with relief. His hands fumbled as he tried to remove her bra without turning her around until, laughing, she was forced to help him. “Dammit Penny… these things aren’t designed for normal humans to unfasten….”

“Women don’t have a problem.” She stood briefly and wriggled out of her panties and then looked down at him. She crouched and reached out, stroking his hard cock. “Jeff… I want...” Penelope bent forward and took him in her mouth, revelling in his groan, her other hand moving towards her pussy and starting to stroke herself.

“Later, Penny,” he gasped. “Honey, I know you, and when you do that when sucking…. Oh fuck I’ve missed that…. The only person making you cum tonight is me.” He gently raised her head and then pulled her back astride him, her hand still stroking herself. “Although you know how much I love your mouth on me. And how I love to watch…. Do you still have…”

“Yes.. but not here,” she said sliding forward and using her hand to pull him against her pussy, rubbing against him. “If I give into you now… do I get to suck you later? You know what I like, Jeff.”

He kissed her deeply. “More to the point, my Penny, I know what we both like.” His smile was tender. “We’ve got the rest of our lives, honey. No need to rush.” He groaned. “I stand corrected. If you keep doing that….” He leaned forward and let his lips close over one of her nipples, tongue and teeth lightly teasing. “I need to be in you love.”

“Yes…. Please….”

She rose and then used her hand to position him, sliding down and moaning in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her. Her groan was matched by him and they both paused, revelling in their intimacy.

He couldn’t be deeper inside her, his arms held her close, and all it took was a slight tilt of heads for lips to meet in a kiss. She could feel his hands sliding up her back, reaching her head and fumbling in her hair, removing pins, combs, her headband, letting her hair fall free. It wasn’t until her hair was free, falling over her shoulders and back that his hands moved to cup her backside, until he started them moving, slowly now, but she knew their movements would gain momentum, and she began to circle her hips as she moved, grinding onto him, loving the feel of him moaning into their kiss.

This was what she had missed. He wasn’t the best lover she had ever had, but with him, she always enjoyed making love. Not sex – not with him. With him, it was always making love. With him, there wouldn’t always be that explosive orgasm that made her black out, but she didn’t want that from him. Making love to Jeff was… well, it was Jeff, and he was what she always craved, and she always felt thoroughly loved and in love. She knew the strength of his arms, his body, how he would react and he knew how she would. 

There was nothing hit or miss with him. Familiarity of each other made it all so much better. She knew that with him, there was no way either of them would be left unfulfilled. And this was the same. She was crying out with pleasure, loving how he also cried out, feeling him release deep inside her. And then they were holding each other, and kissing more, and laughing with the sheer joy of being together. And as she snuggled close, loving everything about this moment, she looked into his eyes and smiled. “I love you, Jeff,” she said before kissing him deeply.


End file.
